Project Summary: The long-term objective of the Biomedical Research Initiative is to foster research in biomedical and behavioral sciences at Texas A&M University-Corpus Christi, a Hispanic Serving Institution that is in a period of profound change. In addition to a significant increase in enrollment over the last decade, the university is transitioning to research extensive status. Thus, there is a mandate for faculty to increase their research productivity. The EARDA-created Office of Research Development (ORD) will partner with the existing Office of Sponsored Research (OSR) to enhance faculty research output in the biomedical and behavioral sciences through workshops, seminars and support of pilot projects. Students are included as researchers on the pilot projects. These strategies are expected to increase submissions and awards of R01 grants by the faculty and selection of biomedical and behavioral careers by the students. The EA nominee, Suzzette F. Chopin, Professor of Biomedical Sciences, has been with the institution since 1994. In addition to teaching biomedical courses, she is the Director of the Office of Pre-professional Education and Special Programs. Dr. Chopin is a leader and mentor of both faculty and students, has received numerous awards for teaching and advising and serves in several local, regional and national organizations. [unreadable] [unreadable] The specific aims of this application are to: 1. Increase faculty submissions for externally funded biomedical and behavioral research grants by: grantsmanship training; funding pilot studies; providing research experiences at other institutions; underwriting their travel to national meetings; and disseminating information on current funding opportunities. 2. Foster biomedical and behavioral career choices by students through: providing research experiences for undergraduates; instituting workshops on professional development; mentoring activities; and subsidizing travel to regional and national meetings. [unreadable] [unreadable] Relevance: The Biomedical Research Initiative will enhance biomedical and behavioral training and research for faculty and students. Training supported by the grant will enable them to conduct research on the prevention, detection and control of disease and the protection and promotion of health in the community. [unreadable] [unreadable]